


Freckles

by ihavealotofwords



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hijack Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, i guess?, painter!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has art block- one of the worst things that can happen to a painter. He needs inspiration, and where better to look for it in the secrets hidden in Hiccup's freckles?</p>
<p>Okay, maybe he just has a thing for those damn freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for [this](http://hijackkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/82767611883/painter-jack-being-in-love-with-hiccups-freckles) prompt over at the [Hijack Kink Meme](http://hijackkinkmeme.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> rainbowbarfeverywhere asked: Painter!Jack being in love with Hiccup's freckles. Either painting Hiccup's freckles meticulously and lovingly--him loving drawing Hiccup's back and torso--or painting ON Hiccup, with the help of the other's freckles.

Lying spread-eagle across their unmade bed, clad in nothing but an old pair of jeans that were too short to wear out after his latest growth spurt but were perfect for padding around the apartment barefoot in, Hiccup was a sight to behold. And behold Jack did. He stood in the doorway of their bedroom, eyes roaming over the pale skin of Hiccup's back- no matter how tall and fit and hot Hiccup got, he would always be self-conscious of showing more skin than necessary, even at the pool. The light tone of his skin only made the smattering of freckles over his shoulders and down his back stick out more. Those damn freckles.

Jack silently tiptoed over to the bed, climbing on and crawling to sit, straddling Hiccup's waist. The brunette gave a questioning noise, but Jack was too focused to respond.

Though he had tried rolling the tube in his hands to warm it up, the paint must have been cold, as Hiccup hissed a little at the first brush stroke across his back. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, quirking a brow upwards. "What are you doing, Jack?" The glint in his eye told Jack that he was more amused than irritated, so Jack continued the long, steady strokes.

"Painting," he said simply.

"Ah, painting," Hiccup parroted, as if that was explanation enough for him. Maybe it was. He was bound to be used to Jack's odd actions by now. He crossed his arms on the pillow and rested his chin on them, staring at the wall. "How are your projects coming along?"

"Frustrating," Jack answered, not taking his eyes off of Hiccup's back. "I finished the design for the mural for the preschool, and made progress on my commissions. Just needed a break."

"So you decided to come paint on me?" Hiccup sounded fondly amused.

"I needed to see something."

"And what's that?"

"Mhm, there." Jack finished the last stroke, connecting the lines together. He leaned back, tilting his head as he looked at his handiwork. "I wondered what secrets your freckles held."

"My freckles?" Hiccup chuckled. "Well then, what do you see?"

Jack hummed. "It... looks a bit like a... dragon."

Hiccup craned his neck, trying to peer over his shoulder. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "It's a little lopsided, but yep, definitely a dragon."

"I want to see."

"I'll take a picture." Jack slid off of the bed and snatched his camera from the dresser. "Smile," he commanded, raising the viewfinder to his eye. Hiccup looked at him when he pressed the button.

Hiccup accepted the camera when Jack handed it to him, sitting up and studying the picture. He grinned, making Jack's heart skip a beat. "It is a dragon. I have a dragon hidden on my back."

Jack laughed, plucking the camera out of Hiccup's hands and putting it on the bedside table. He pushed Hiccup back until the brunette was laying down, looking up at him with a smirk. "Did you find the inspiration you needed?"

Jack straddled Hiccup's thighs, pulling his own hoodie over his head and letting it drop to the floor. "I still need a bit more... inspiration."

"We'll get paint everywhere."

"I don't care."

Paint did, indeed, get everywhere.

\---

"Hey, Sandy. Did you get those photos done?" Jack smiled at his blonde friend, who rolled his eyes as if to say 'obviously.' He pressed a large envelope in Jack's hands. "Thanks, Sandy. You're the best." Sandy nodded and shooed Jack out of the room, turning the light on that meant the darkroom was in use. Sandy developed the best photographs Jack had ever seen, and he went to Sandy for his commissions.

Jack opened the envelope and flicked through the photos as he walked. The commissions had turned out great; he was satisfied with them all. 

The last photograph, however, made Jack stop, right there in the middle of the sidewalk. He had forgotten that this photo had still been on his camera.

Hiccup was spread out against rumpled sheets, hair splayed out on the pillow as it slipped out of its braid. His head was resting on his arms, turned to peer over his shoulder. From the angle, the dragon on his back was evident, but Jack's eyes were glued to Hiccup's face. He wasn't looking at the painting, but rather the camera, and Jack behind it. His green eyes were impossibly soft, filling with what could only be called pure love. A small, beautifully crooked smile adorned his face, and he was slightly flushed. 

Jack gently slipped the photograph back into the envelope and hugged it to his chest.

It was his best work yet.


End file.
